XIMETH LA PRINCESA DEL PAIS DE OUTO
by atsorany
Summary: AHORA HAY QUE OLVIDAR EL PASADO PARA CREER SOLO EN EL PRESENTE
1. Chapter 1

_XIMETH LA PRINCESA DEL PAIS DE OUTO_

Yoley Hiashi es una niña de 12 años que esta por iniciar el primer año de secundaria en la escuela "lost wing" en Shinjuku.

Ella vive con su mamá y su hermano, al parecer yoley es una niña normal pero cuando comienza a recuperar memorias olvidadas que le revelan algo muy interesante………………………………………..

CAP 1:BIENVENIDOS A "LOST WING"

Era una noche oscura, de repente puede distinguirse un poco, una sombra era la sombra de una chica que perseguía algo ella se encontraba en un bosque y en unos instantes había capturado lo que buscaba, era un samurai que al parecer estaba en su contra, de pronto aparecieron otras dos sombras a su lado derecho y dos mas al lado izquierdo todas parecían de su edad.

La chica se dirigió a las cuatro sombras y dijo: --Al fin he capturado a quien me había dado tantos líos por fin he capturado a Kurono--dijo ella con tanto entusiasmo y alegría, pero era de noche solo se distinguían sombras pero faltaba poco para el amanecer entonces se podría distinguir con claridad a todas las sombras pero justo cuando iba a salir el sol………………………………………

Ring……..ring……....ring…….

"Haaaa que ha pasado nos salimos del bosque estamos en la habitación de una niña"

Aun bostezando la chica se puso de pie y apago el molesto despertador eran

--heee!!!—Dijo la joven viendo que eran las 5:30am se dejo caer en la cama, solo pasaron cuando mucho diez minutos cuando –Yoley ya estas despierta—decía la voz de una mujer desde la planta de abajo –si mamá— respondió la nena aun tirada en su cama.

--pues ni hablar tendré que comenzar a arreglarme si no quiero que se me haga tarde—decía la chica tratando de hacerse el animo sin embargo ella se veía sin intención alguna de levantarse.

En la planta baja la mamá de nuestra niña estaba preparando el desayuno de repente se escucho la voz de un joven que preguntaba—¿mamá ya esta el desayuno?—mientras que su madre respondía—si Neji puedes desayunar ya—después de un momento se escucho la voz de la chica que con gran urgencia preguntaba—¿mamá has visto mi suéter?—A lo que su mamá respondió dulcemente—si nenita esta en el recibidor—en el instante se escucharon los pasos de nuestra chica que tenia prisa, que se le había ido el tiempo en pensar "me levanto, no me levanto" ya eran las 6:30am y todavía tenia que desayunar.

Cuando ella bajo el joven Neji ya se había ido así que solo tomo un vaso de leche y un bocado rápido y sin esperar mas solo dijo—hasta luego mamá—y se fue a toda prisa (yo diría que desearía unas alas con tal de llegar a tiempo.

Justo cuando iba entrando a la gran escuela de "Lost Wing" se oyeron unas campanadas—ha significa que todos ya deben estar en clase mmm y yo sigo aquí—dijo ella tratando de llegar lo mas pronto a su aula, lo encontró su salón era algo grande tenia dos entradas al frente una al lado izquierdo y otra al lado derecho, ella tomo la del lado izquierdo ambos entraron al mismo tiempo y disculpándose por el retraso entro la nena he esperen ¿ambos? Ha por la puerta derecha había entrado un chico exactamente al mismo tiempo que ella ¿curioso no?

—Bueno yo soy el profesor Fujitaka—dijo la persona al frente del aula—y como ya están ustedes dos al frente deberán presentarse primero ante el grupo de pronto una chica de cabello largo negro y un poco ondulado de ojos cafés color miel ella era preciosa y alguien lo había, notado la chica dio un paso al frente y dijo—mi nombre es Yoley Hiashi y desde ahora seré su nueva compañera—ella estaba un poco agachada es decir se había inclinado en forma de respeto hacia sus nuevos compañeros.

El profesor dijo a Yoley que se sentara en un lugar que el había indicado Yoley se dirigió a sentarse y deberé decir que Yoley es una niña muy sociable ya que de inmediato entablo conversación con la niña de al lado, Yoley le pregunto—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—y la chica con gusto contesto—yo soy Kaede Minamy—Yoley con una gran sonrisa en su rostro dijo a su nueva amiga—si tu lo deseas puedes llamarme solo Yoley—Minamy sonrió y dijo

—entonces tu puedes llamarme por mi nombre también llámame Kaede—Kaede era de la misma estatura de yoley el cabello de Kaede era mas corto que el de Yoley también era mas claro, sus ojos eran verdes.

Mientras ellas dos seguían presentándose se dio cuenta que el chico que estaba al frente y que había entrado al mismo tiempo que ella se había quedado congelado por un momento y cuando reacciono dijo con rapidez

—soy Davis Higuray—Davis era un chico con el cabello negro era alto, el al igual que Yoley se inclinaba un poco en forma de respeto luego el profesor indico que se sentara y el al igual que a Yoley le indico donde.

Al contrario que Yoley el no entablo ninguna conversación hasta que—oye tu eres Higuray cierto—dijo el chico de lado después dijo—yo me llamo Setsu Nara y si tu lo prefieres solo llámame Setsu—dijo el y después de unos segundos Higuray contesto—entonces tu puedes llamarme solo Davis—

Setsu era un chico de cabello castaño de la misma estatura que Davis,

Davis tenía la impresión de que había conseguido un nuevo amigo.

Pasaban las horas ya casi era hora del receso, por fin llego el receso y para descansar Yoley y Kaede buscaron sombra bajo un árbol mientras que Davis y Setsu inspeccionaban la escuela era gigantesca y muy hermosa mientras seguían caminando Setsu le comento a Davis—Davis desde que entraste al salón y te percataste que entraste a la vez que la joven Hiashi te noto demasiado pensativo ¿acaso algo te molesta¿ o ¿siempre eres así?—

A lo que Davis contesto con algo de extrañeza por la pregunta—no, no me ocurre nada—(aunque en su interior yo juraría que no deja de pensar en lo linda que es la joven Hiashi)

Uy el tiempo se paso muy rápido ya se había terminado el receso todos debían regresar a su aula, hay estuvieron hasta que por fin terminaron las clases.

A la hora de la salida Kaede iba al lado contrario que Yoley así que ella regresaría sola a casa, pero solo había caminado unos pasos cuando Yoley se percato de que Davis caminaba atrás de ella y pronto la alcanzaría y así fue la alcanzo y Yoley con una sonrisa le pregunto a Davis—¿Davis vas a tu casa? ¿vives por aquí? (mmm no cabe duda de que Yoley además de ser una niña muy sociable también era muy curiosa)

Y el la volteo a ver parece que estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Yoley estaba hay hasta que ella le hablo—ha hola Hiashi—respondió el con un tono como triste—ha… te he llamado por tu nombre discúlpame Higuray—dijo Yoley recordando sus palabras—he no tiene importancia—respondió el pero seguía con ese tono triste, Yoley se dio cuenta que debía dar vuelta en esa esquina y solo dijo—adiós Higuray—y dio vuelta aunque el chico solo respondió—si nos vemos—aun con esa tristeza.

Cuando Yoley llego a casa solo dijo—ya estoy aquí—con un tono de voz muy fuerte para que su voz se escuchara en toda la casa y desde la cocina se oyó la voz de su mamá diciendo—que bueno que has llegado Yoley ¿podrías venir un momento por favor?—su mamá estaba hablando con un tono de voz tan fuerte como el que Yoley había usado.

Yoley dejo su mochila en el recibidor y fue con su mamá a la cocina—ho Yoley voy a pedirte que no salgas y que estés lista y arreglada para las ocho—dijo su mamá a Yoley a lo que ella contesto—he… ¿Por qué? ¿tendremos visitas?—su mamá volvió a hablar diciendo—si hija hoy encontré a una nueva amiga su nombre es Sonomi—termino de hablar su mamá a lo que Yoley solo dijo—humm OK estaré lista a las ocho—y dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bueno ya eran las 7:30pm Yoley ya estaba lista esperaba con ansias pues tenia curiosidad de saber quien era, por fin el reloj que estaba en la sala dio las campanadas de las ocho, mientras aun sonaba el reloj el timbre de la casa se escucho (puu que puntuales) la mamá de yoley fue a abrir y como Yoley estaba en la sala hasta que los invitados pasaron Yoley les vio……

Ambos gritaron al unísono "TU"………


	2. Chapter 2

LA TIA SONOMI

Cuando las visitas entraron a la casa y Yoley les vio ambos gritaron al unísono "TU"……… he ¿ambos? Pues bueno Yoley grito cuando vio al hijo da la amiga de su madre y el chico igual al darse cuenta que era Yoley (siiii hablo de que Yoley y Davis se volvieron a encontrar)

Mientras tanto Sonomi la mamá de Davis y Nadeishco la madre de Yoley ya estaban conversando y cuando se dieron cuenta que sus hijos parecían ya conocerse, Sonomi dijo con extrañeza—¿Cómo, se conocen?—a lo que Davis contesto aun sorprendido de ver a Yoley frente a el—si ella es mi compañera de clases—y luego yoley completando la respuesta dijo—si ambos estamos en el mismo salón de clases—

—Ho bueno yo me llamo Sonomi Higuray—dijo la madre de Davis presentándose a Yoley, Sonomi era una mujer joven tendría como 37 años tenia su cabello castaño y le pasaba el hombro ella era completamente lacia sus ojos eran color miel.

La madre de Yoley también se presento y dijo—yo soy Nadeishco Hiashi—Nadeishco también era una mujer joven era probablemente tendría la misma edad que Sonomi. Después volvió a hablar miro a Yoley y dijo—y ella es mi hija—y en cuanto su mamá termino de hablar Yoley dijo—yo soy Yoley Hiashi mucho gusto—como el joven Higuray no reaccionaba Yoley lo comenzó a observar fijamente y cuando por fin Davis reacciono y se dio cuenta que Yoley lo observaba se sonrojo un poco y después se presento

—soy Davis Higuray mucho gusto—A lo que la mamá de Yoley le dijo a su hija—oye Yoley por que no llevas a Davis a conocer la casa cuando sea hora de cenar yo los llamare—Yoley solo contesto—si mamá enseguida—volteo a ver a Davis y le dijo—oye oye Higuray ¿quieres conocer la planta de arriba? Ven conmigo—y Yoley se aproximo a las escaleras y Davis la siguió, ambos subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la planta de arriba enseguida de las escaleras hacia el lado izquierdo había una habitación, Yoley hablo y dijo—esta es la habitación de mi hermano—después se giro a la derecha y hablo de nuevo—esta habitación es la de huéspedes—y estaba apuntando a otra habitación al lado derecho de la anterior y dijo—y esta otra es la mía—luego miro hacia un sofá que había en el estar es decir en la planta alta y le dijo a Davis—oye ¿no quieres sentarte?—y Luego solo sonrió el chico no sabia que hacer a decir verdad el no era muy sociable no sabia como entablar una interesante conversación pero con Yoley era diferente hasta tenia ganas de sonreír y así lo hizo aunque fue una muy muy pequeña sonrisa sonrió y solo dijo—si—Davis tomo asiento en el sofá mientras que Yoley tomo la silla de la computadora y se sentó frente a Davis ella apoyo sus codos en sus piernas y sus manos las puso en su rostro y solo se dedico a observar a Davis este al darse cuenta se sonrojo de repente Yoley hablo—mmm tus ojos son del mismo color que los míos ¿no lo crees?—Davis comenzó a observarla el seguía pensando—esta niña es muy linda—luego observo sus ojos y le respondió—si tus ojos y los míos tienen un color muy similar—y nuevamente el sonrió y por supuesto ella también, se estaban mirando ya ninguno hablaba y de pronto—ya llegue se escucho la voz de un chico que estaba entrando después Yoley dijo—hee es mi hermano—y Davis pregunto—¿tu hermano?—

—si—respondió Yoley—mmm—Davis pensaba—me va a preguntar algo ya dijo otra vez "mmm"—y si Yoley volvió a hablar—oye oye ¿podría llamarte por tu nombre Higuray?—dijo Yoley a Davis—y Davis respondió—claro—solo eso dijo Yoley sonrió y con gran entusiasmo dijo—entonces tu también puedes llamarme por mi nombre llámame Yoley—Davis solo dijo que si con la cabeza

En la planta baja Neji estaba en la sala y saludaba a la tía Sonomi diciendo —hola tía Sonomi ya tenia mucho tiempo que no te veía—la tía Sonomi le dijo—ho Neji yo también tenia mucho tiempo sin verte mira cuanto has crecido ya—Neji volteo a ver a su mamá y le pregunto—¿mamá donde esta Yoley?—Yoley esta arriba—ya veo—dijo Neji y se dirigió hacia arriba cuando llego a la planta alta vio a Davis y a Yoley sentada frente a el, se dirigió a Davis y dijo—oye ¿tu quien eres? ¿y que haces aquí con mi hermana?—Neji termino de hablar se había dirigido a Davis con un tono de voz arrogante Davis solo pensaba—este es el hermano de Yoley—Neji era un chico mas alto que ellos y por lo menos era mayor que Yoley y Davis por cinco años, después Yoley se puso de pie y comenzó a decirle a Neji—hermano el es Davis es hijo de la ti Sonomi y—de repente Neji la interrumpió en su reclamo y dijo—toma—y lanzo algo que Yoley atrapo con ambas manos, Neji solo entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta después Yoley abrió sus manos y vio lo que su hermano le dio—ha son dulces—dijo yoley y Davis pensó

—¿dulces?—y después yoley pensó en voz alta—haa es verdad estos dulces yo se los pedí esta mañana—luego se escucho la voz de la mamá de Yoley que decía—ya es hora de cenar—Yoley se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano toco la puerta y dijo—hermano la cena ya esta lista—enseguida Neji abrió la puerta y dijo—esta bien no grites Yoley no estoy sordo—Yoley solo se río cómicamente Neji bajo por la escalera Davis se puso de pie y junto con Yoley bajo por la escalera y se dirigieron al comedor ya en el comedor se encontraban los platos servidos era una mesa para seis persona era rectangular en la cabeza estaba sentada la señora Nadeishco a su lado derecho estaba sentada la señora Sonomi después estaba sentado Neji enseguida Yoley y junto a ella Davis, de comer había RAMEN.

Yoley y Davis dijeron al mismo tiempo—GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA—y a comer al parecer ambos disfrutaban mucho del ramen (no cabe duda ellos dos son muy parecidos) durante la cena yoley hacia algunas preguntas a Davis como ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? O ¿te gusta el ramen? Davis respondía a todo lo que Yoley le preguntaba pero de ves en cuando sentía la mirada de Neji que lo observaba como diciendo "SI LE HACES ALGO A MI HERMANA CONSIDERATE MUERTO" lo que hacia a Davis desconcentrarse de la conversación de Yoley y cuando Yoley se daba cuenta solo le decía—¿te pasa algo?—a lo que Davis contestaba—no, no me ocurre nada— y después de haber cenado y platicado un poco llego la hora de despedirse ya todos se hallaban en el recibidor despidiéndose Sonomi decía a Nadeishco

—realmente me ha dado mucho gusto verte espero que acepten una invitación a mi casa luego—y Nadeishco contestaba—con mucho gusto aceptaremos una invitación a tu casa—después la tía Sonomi se dirigía a Yoley y le decía—Yoley ha sido un gusto conocerte espero verte mas seguido—Yoley con una sonrisa contestaba—si tía Sonomi yo también espero verla pronto—ahora la tía Sonomi dirigiéndose a Neji—Neji en el tiempo que no te vi has crecido mucho espero verte pronto también—Neji contestaba —si tía Sonomi yo también espero verla pronto—como Davis era un chico un tanto serio no hablaba mucho así que la madre de Yoley se despidió de el diciendo—Davis espero que nos visites pronto—Davis respondió—si—solo respondió eso (no cabe duda que el no habla como fue que logro contestar las preguntas de Yoley) la tía Sonomi y Davis se retiraban Yoley le dijo a Davis—nos vemos mañana—y sonrío Davis solo dijo—si— (valla que novedad este chico solo sabe decir que si) por fin se retiraron.

Yoley dijo a su madre y a su hermano—Buenas noches—subió las escaleras se dirigió a su alcoba y cerro la puerta.

Abajo en la sala estaban Neji y su mamá, Nadeishco decía a Neji—ho hijo por favor no molestes a Davis solo es una coincidencia que fuera hijo de Sonomi—Neji volteo a ver a su mamá y le dijo—mamá acaso tu ya conocías a Davis—su mamá solo sonrío y dijo—pues si ya conocía a Davis además Yoley ya lo conocía también—al escuchar esto Neji exclamo—como que ya se conocían—su mamá lo volteo a ver y dijo—así es cuando Yoley tenia tres años Sonomi y yo nos reunimos, sin ponernos de acuerdo yo lleve a Yoley y Sonomi llevo a Davis desde que se vieron parece que se llevan muy bien aunque ahora puedo decirte que ellos no guardan recuerdos de ese día por que aun eran muy pequeños—Neji solo tenia una expresión de fastidio sin duda adoraba a su hermanita, Neji solo dijo buenas noches subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación su mamá abajo solo pensaba—que bueno que no le dije a neji sobre la conversación que tuvimos Sonomi y yo si le hubiera dicho que ambas coincidimos en que Davis y Yoley se veían muy bien juntos Neji es capas de prohibirle a Davis que se le acerque a Yoley mmm pobre lo dejaría espantado—la señora Nadeishco apago las luces y se dirigió a su habitación, la habitación de la señora Nadeishco se encontraba en la planta de abajo así que ella no subió las escaleras ya todos dormían o esperen no todos en el cuarto de Yoley todavía estaba una luz encendida y aunque solo era una lámpara era luz ¿no? Bueno Yoley no tenia sueño estaba recostada en su cama con una cobija sobre ella solo estaba mirando al techo, el techo de su habitación era blanco mientras que el resto de las paredes era de un tono rosa muy bajo Yoley pensaba—mmm mañana debo ir a la escuela, ha mañana me toca deportes por lo que debo llevar el uniforme de deporte aun no se quien será mi profesor o profesora de deportes vaya solo espero que no sea un sensei gruñón (uy lo siento sensei significa maestro) a también mañana veré a Davis—cuando por su mente paso Davis hubo un leve sonrojo en Yoley pero ella no lo noto después de eso cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormida en la casa de la tía Sonomi ya todas las luces estaban apagadas y en la habitación de Davis no era la excepción solo que tenia abierta su ventana así que entraba un poco de luz a su alcoba al parecer el tampoco tenia sueño el miraba al techo también es decir al igual que Yoley, Davis pensaba mañana me toca el servicio del aula me pregunto con quien me tocara—y cuando Davis recordaba la lista que había en el aula y que asignaba a quien tendría que hacer el servicio y también las fechas recordó que decía: agosto 19 Higuray Davis, Hiashi Yoley al recordar esto se puso rojo como un tomate y se decía a si mismo—¿por que me tiene que tocar con ella?—solo cerro sus ojos se hundió en su cama y concilio el sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: "UN SUEÑO"

Los sueños pueden ser hermosos o terroríficos pero solo son sueños o ¿no? Hay algunos sueños que pueden ser como premoniciones es decir que en tus sueños ves cosas que aun no ocurren, hay sueños que te muestran sucesos del pasado que puede que ya hayas vivido.

Yoley se encontraba durmiendo tenia una sonrisa en su rostro dentro de su sueño ella estaba en un parque lleno de hermosos y grandes árboles ella se hallaba jugando en un carrusel estaba en compañía de una niña de su edad Yoley y la pequeña niña tendrían probablemente 7 años, la pequeña niña tenia su cabello recogido en una coleta su cabello era rojo así es esa niña era pelirroja de repente un hombre con el aspecto de guardia de algún palacio interrumpió su juego y se llevo a Yoley la subió a un carruaje después de unos minutos de ir en el veloz carruaje llegaron a lo que era un gran palacio pero este se hallaba en llamas cuando Yoley vio esto la sonrisa que estaba dibujada en su rostro se borro por completo y en su lugar había una expresión de completa tristeza en su sueño Yoley bajo corriendo del carruaje por alguna razón ella conocía el palacio se dirigió a lo que parecía la sala real el decir donde deberían estar los tronos de los reyes al entrar a ese gran salón ciertamente estaba todo echo trizas el fuego había arrasado con todo después de estar frente a esa escena sintió como alguien le tapaba la boca y la escondía detrás de una gran cortina ella se giro para ver quien era, era un chico como de 14 años de edad aunque ella actualmente no sabia quien era, dentro de su sueño no se sorprendió y lo llamo hermano ella le preguntaba—hermano ¿Dónde están mamá y papá?—a lo que el chico respondía con una cara de tristeza—ellos Atsorany están peleando halla—mientras decía estas palabras con su dedo índice apuntaba hacia dos personas un hombre y una mujer quienes tenían vestimentas de reyes claramente eran los reyes de ese gran palacio si ellos eran los padres de Yoley ella debía ser princesa a decir verdad Yoley no reconocía a nadie dentro de su sueño pero a la vez sentía que los conocía mejor que nadie.

Comenzó a escuchar un ruido que definitivamente conocía Ring……ring……ring………o genial era el ruido de su molesto despertador Yoley en su intento de callarlo lo buscaba aun envuelta entre las cobijas así que hasta que cayo al suelo y despertó bien apago su molesto despertador—mmmm ya es hora de levantarme además hoy tengo que hacer el servicio debo llegar temprano—ella decía eso aun bostezando se levanto con mucha prisa entro al baño que había en su alcoba tomo una ducha rápida y como en media hora ya estaba frente al espejo decidiendo como peinarse como no podía acomodar su cabello opto por dejarlo suelto como el cabello de Yoley estaba mojado se había llenado de rizos un poco desbaratados no cabe duda Yoley tiene un cabello precioso solo se puso un poco de gel y un lindo listón de color blanco claro blanco por que debía combinar en algo con el uniforme como ya estaba lista bajo a desayunar desayuno un poco mas despacio que el día anterior pero aun así con prisa, eran 6:30am ya y Yoley ya estaba de salida tomo su mochila y solo dijo—hasta luego mamá—y se fue, Neji apenas bajaba las escaleras para tomar su desayuna cuando Yoley se fue estando abajo le dijo a su mamá—y a esta niña que le pico siempre se la hace tarde y hoy se fue muy temprano—su mamá lo volteo a ver y le dijo—es que hoy le toca el servicio—Neji solo hizo una expresión de—ha es por eso—tomo asiento y comenzó a desayunar y al igual que termino su desayuno y se fue.

De camino a la escuela Yoley había caminado una cuadra cuando Davis la alcanzo—Buenos Días Yoley—decía Davis con mucho entusiasmo (vaya ahora el del entusiasmo era el) pero Yoley solo lo volteo a ver y dijo—hola—con algo de tristeza ahora no había rastro del animo que tenía el día anterior ante su actitud Davis se sorprendió aunque apenas la había conocido ayer, no era normal en ella estar sin ánimos por lo que le pregunto—¿te ocurre algo?—a lo que Yoley respondió—no, no es nada grave solo que desde esta mañana he estado pensando en el sueño que tuve anoche—pero ella seguía perdida en la nada Davis se preguntaba—¿todo eso por un sueño?—así que volvió a hacer otra pregunta—¿y que sueño tuviste?—Yoley comenzó a hablar relato todo su sueño a decir verdad Davis estaba muy atento a lo que Yoley contaba sin duda era un sueño interesante, para cuando Yoley había contado todo su sueño ya habían llegado a la escuela se dirigieron a su aula y hay comenzaron con el servicio del salón limpiaron el pizarrón, barrieron también trapearon en fin el servicio estaba hecho y sus compañeros comenzaban a llegar después de unos instantes también llego el profesor lo primero que dijo fue—Buenos Días a todos hoy les asignara el lugar que deberán tomar desde ahora—así que comenzó a asignar lugares cuando

—Hiashi Yoley—decía el profesor y Yoley simplemente contesto—presente—y en cuanto ella contesto le asigno su lugar, el lugar de Yoley era en la tercera fila en el asiento numero 4 después que ella tomo asiento el profesor nombro a otra persona el profesor dijo—Higuray Davis—Davis contesto presente después de eso el profesor se dirigió a Davis y le indico su lugar—Davis tu asiento será en la segunda fila en el cuarto asiento—Davis se dirigió a su asiento y si acertaron es exactamente al lado de Yoley cuando Davis se sentó volteo a ver a Yoley pero ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos—oye oye Yoley—decía Davis pero ella seguía en otro mundo hasta que Davis grito—¡¡Hiashi!!—realmente para Yoley era raro que alguien que no fuera un profesor la nombrara por su apellido así que enseguida ella reacciono volteó a ver a Davis y como si nada—ha Hola Davis mmm veo que toco sentarte junto a mi me da gusto—después ambos pusieron atención al pase de lista, el profesor nombro—Minamy Kaede—Yoley puso aun mas atención pues iban asignarle un lugar a su amiga pero en un instante se volvio a perder en sus pensamientos—veamos Minamy tu lugar será en la cuarta fila en el cuarto asiento—indicaba el profesor a Kaede.

Kaede se dirigió a su lugar—HOLA YOLEY creo que nos ha tocado juntas de nuevo me alegro mucho—decía Kaede a Yoley pero Yoley ya estaba perdida de nuevo por lo que no le hizo caso ante esto Kaede se quedo sorprendida, volvió a hablar decía—Yoley ooo Yoley estas ahí—Davis observaba como Kaede intentaba bajar a Yoley de su nube y dijo—así nunca vas a lograr nada Yoley se halla en las nubes—decía Davis dirigiéndose a Kaede.

Kaede lo volteo a ver y le pregunto—O disculpa Higuray ¿tu sabes como bajar a Yoley de su nube?—a lo que Davis contesto—no exactamente pero puedo intentarlo así que observa Minamy—Yoley tenia un cuaderno en su pupitre quien sabe por que pero lo tenia también tenia una pluma en su mano así que Davis tomo la pluma y en el cuaderno escribió—Yoley debes bajarte de las nubes o te perderás allá arriba—Yoley enseguida leyó el mensaje y reacciono—haaa como que me baje de las nubes no te entiendo Davis—decía ella reclamando a Davis el simplemente apunto a la izquierda Yoley se voltio y vio a Kaede lo primero que hizo fue preguntar—¿Kaede desde cuando estas ahí?—Kaede solo sonrió y dijo—como desde hace diez minutos, intente sacarte de tu trance pero parece que solo Higuray lo logro—fue entonces cuando Yoley entendió el mensaje de Davis y se volteo con el pero para cuando lo vio Davis ya se hallaba conversando con Setsu (mmm les toco a todos juntos vaya coincidencias) no los quiso interrumpir pero Kaede alarmo a Yoley cuando leyó lo que Davis escribió en el cuaderno eran signos extraños Yoley aun no volteaba del todo cuando Kaede con un tono un poco alarmante le pregunto—Yoley ¿Qué fue lo que te escribió Higuray?—Yoley sin pensarlo respondió—el me escribió "YOLEY DEBES BAJARTE DE LAS NUBES O TE PERDERAS ALLÁ ARRIBA"—Cuando Yoley termino de decir la oración Kaede le mostró el cuaderno sin duda eran signos realmente extraños Yoley se quedo impactada como es que los había podido leer además lo mas extraño es que ella los veía como lo mas normal aun siendo tan raros podía leerlos pero también se preguntaba como es que Davis había podido escribirlos así que sin dudarlo tomo el cuaderno iba a mostrárselo a Davis pero dieron el timbre del receso entonces Davis salio junto a Setsu.

Kaede solo observaba a Yoley y le dijo—no te preocupes se lo muestras cuando termine el receso—después de eso Yoley y Kaede salieron al patio de la escuela Yoley seguía en las nubes así que para Kaede era bastante aburrido era como hablar con la pared.

El tiempo se había pasado muy rápido nuevamente Yoley solo escucho la campana y ya se dirigía a su aula Kaede iba tras de ella ya estando dentro de salón Yoley solo esperaba que Davis entrara pero el se había metido en quien sabe donde y no llego a tiempo el profesor ya había entrado mmm era un echo lo dejaría a fuera Yoley noto que también faltaba Setsu así que supuso que estarían en la cafetería de la escuela en sus pensamientos Yoley decía

—cuando voy a poder preguntarle a Davis sobre lo escrito si no esta en el salón—entonces—podemos pasar profesor—decía Davis incluyéndose el y Setsu el profesor dijo si adelante pero no vuelvan a retrasarse a lo que ambos chicos respondieron—¡SI¡—ambos chicos tomaron asiento el profesor comenzó con su clase así que por el momento Yoley olvido lo del escrito.

El profesor comenzaba a dar clase matemáticas cuando Yoley saco su cuaderno recordó el mensaje pues hay estaba escrito Yoley llamaba a Davis—oye oye Davis por que escribiste el mensaje con estos signos tan extraños—Davis volteo a ver el cuaderno y tubo la misma expresión que Yoley se quedo sorprendido y dijo—pero yo tampoco se por que—mientras ellos conversaban el profesor se dio cuenta de su platica y—Higuray Davis Hiashi Yoley—decía el profesor (uy si que esta enfadado) ambos se pusieron de pie y el profesor continuo hablando y—salgan de el salón por esta clase—ambos bajaron su cabeza y salieron del salón pero Yoley tomo el cuaderno y lo llevo con ella estando a fuera—Davis discúlpame por mi culpa te sacaron del salón—Davis la volteo a ver y le dijo—esta bien no te preocupes además—entonces Davis hizo una pausa y Yoley lo volteo a ver entonces Davis continuo hablando—tu ibas a mostrarme el mensaje verdad mm a decir verdad ni yo se como escribí eso—pues si ni yo me explico como lo leí—decía Yoley de repente se escucho un gran estruendo en el patio de la escuela pero lo raro es que nadie estaba alarmado, como si no lo hubieran escuchado, Davis y Yoley se dirigieron hacia donde se escuchaban los ruidos pero cuando llegaron hay fue mayor su sorpresa vieron lo que nunca imaginaron era, era………………………………………

SIENTO TARDAR TANTO PERO MMM MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER PERO LA HISTORIA YA TIENE 12 CAPITULOS Y 3 ESPECIALES QUE VENDRIAN SIENDO COMO OVAS ADEMAS DE VARIOS CAPITULOS PERDIDOS QUE PRONTO ACOMODARE AH!! Y YA SE PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEWS!!


	4. Chapter 4

"EL PAIS DE OUTO"

Yoley y Davis habían escuchado un gran ruido se dirigieron hacia el sitio de donde venia el ruido cuando llegaron vieron lo que jamás imaginaron era, era un monstruo algo grande era de color morado tenia 4 brazos de repente se acerco a ellos volteo a ver a Yoley y le dijo—Atsorany cuanto tiempo sin verte con que estabas aquí nunca pensé en venir a este mundo—Yoley al escuchar que se dirigía a ella se asusto aun mas de lo que ya estaba con tan solo haber visto a tal monstruo Davis por impulso se puso frente a ella como queriéndola proteger (jaa como si pudiera defenderla de un monstruo) de repente perdieron de vista al monstruo y cuando lo volvieron a ver estaba atrás de Yoley sujetándola del brazo el extraño monstruo comenzaba a jalarla Yoley intentaba safarse pero no lograba nada Davis tampoco podía hacer nada de repente Yoley comenzó a dejar salir lagrimas de sus ojos Davis lo noto se sentía tan inútil Yoley comenzó a decir en voz baja pero audible—ya no, ya basta por favor—después de un momento se desespero y grito con todas sus fuerzas—YA BASTA—después una luz comenzó a rodearla y enseguida se abrió una especie de portal que comenzó a succionarlos la luz que despedía el portal era tan brillante.

Para cuando ya no había brillo ni portal Davis abrió los ojos sentía un peso a parte de el de el (pues claro si tenía a Yoley encima como no) cuando abrió bien sus ojos se dio cuenta que tenia a Yoley sobre el pero ella estaba inconciente iba a intentar despertarla cuando recordó al monstruo entonces volteó a ver a su alrededor pero no sabia donde estaba, tampoco veía al monstruo así que se relajó un poco, justo detrás de el comenzó a escuchar voces por lo que volteo a ver, las voces pertenecían a unos soldados parecían guardias de algún palacio los guardias comenzaron a observar a Davis y cuando vieron a Yoley en sus brazos se sorprendieron y dijeron en tono de voz un poco alto—LA PRINCESA, LA PRINCESA ATSORANY ESTA AQUÍ HA REGRESADO—ante esto Davis comenzó a pensar—mmm como que princesa Atsorany, además no es la primera vez que la nombran así el monstruo se dirigió a ella con ese nombre—los guardias comenzaron a acercarse a Davis y le dijeron—por favor chico lleve a la princesa al palacio si ella esta herida o tiene algún problema tenga por seguro que en el palacio todo será solucionado—Davis se puso de pie cargo a Yoley y se dejo guiar por los guardias en el camino Davis pregunto—¿donde estamos? Y ¿Por qué Yoley es una princesa? ¿por que la llaman Atsorany?—a esto uno de los guardias solo le dijo—no te preocupes cuando lleguemos al palacio estoy seguro que la reina Rika responderá todas tus preguntas—Davis ya no volvió a preguntar nada y algunos minutos después llegaron al gran palacio era enorme y además muy bello en cuanto pasaron la gran puerta dieron a una terraza en ella ya los estaba esperando una chica de cabello rojo recogido en una coleta al llegar a ella los guardias se arrodillaron y dijeron—REINA RIKA LA PRINCESA ATSORANY HA REGRESADO—y terminadas estas palabras todos los guardias se retiraron.

Ya solos Rika se presento diciendo—yo soy Nonaka Rika y soy la reina de este sitio—cuando Rika termino de hablar Davis se presento—yo soy Higuray Davis y ella—y justo cuando el iba a mencionar a Yoley Rika interrumpió diciendo—ella es Yoley Hiashi en tu mundo verdad—Davis solo dijo que si con su cabeza después Rika volvió a hablar y dijo—pero aquí su nombre es Akatsukikatotsu Atsorany Ximeth princesa de este sitio y aunque suene raro ella tiene el poder total es decir se hace exactamente lo que ella quiere—ante esto Davis se quedo sorprendido luego Rika se dirigió a Davis y le dijo—podrías llevarla a una habitación para que descanse sígueme por favor—después de eso Rika lo guió hasta una gran alcoba sin duda era digna de reyes.

Davis recostó a Yoley en la gran cama y luego Rika le dijo—ahora ven conmigo—Davis sin preguntar nada la siguió solo camino un poco a la habitación de al lado entraron había una gran ropero Rika lo miro y luego se dirigió a Davis—por favor Higuray cambia tus ropas por alguna de este ropero para que no se vea tan extraño ya que las vestimentas que traes no existen aquí—Davis respondió—entiendo—Rika avanzaba a la puerta para retirarse cuando dijo—ha Higuray cuando hayas cambiado tus ropas ve a la habitación de Atsorany—Davis al principio no entendió a quien se refería con Atsorany pero luego recordó que en ese sitio ese era el nombre de Yoley así que respondió—si—en cuanto Rika oyó la respuesta salio de la habitación.

Rika se dirigía a la habitación a la habitación donde se hallaba Yoley cuando Rika entro al cuarto la princesa Atsorany es decir Yoley seguía dormida Rika solo tomo asiento en una silla junto a la cama Rika se hallaba al lado izquierdo de la cama después de un momento entro Davis ya se había cambiado tenia vestimenta como de un príncipe (puu a Davis se le ve muy bien esa ropa) Davis también tomo asiento pero el se sentó al lado derecho de la cama Davis pensaba—¿donde estamos? Y ¿Por qué esta niña conoce a Yoley?—justo cuando Davis iba a interrogar a Rika Yoley comenzó a moverse y poco a poco abrió sus ojos eran unas ojos preciosos de color miel encuanto despertó bien Davis le dijo—por fin despertaste ¿estas herida? ¿te sientes mal?—mientras decía eso Davis estaba con un rostro de preocupación realmente se preocupada por ella y aunque tenia muy poco tiempo de conocerla sentía que debía protegerla Yoley al ver a Davis solo dijo—Hola estoy bien—después de eso Yoley volteo a ver a Rika y le dijo—Disculpa podrías decirnos donde estamos y quien eres—Rika la volteo a ver y solo dijo—con que no tienes ningún recuerdo de este sitio y por lo que veo tampoco de mi así que supongo que deberé relatar tu historia a ver si así recuerdas algo—Yoley se sorprendió bastante como es que ella existía en ese sitio si ni siquiera lo recordaba de hecho hasta tenia una historia

—Bueno comenzare—Dijo Rika después Davis comenzó a hablar—como que comenzaras—Rika lo volteo a ver y ya no contesto a su pregunta solo

—Bueno………Hace siete años en este reino había una familia los reyes principales de este sitio la reina Saria y el rey Miroku también estaba el príncipe Izy. Estos reyes pertenecen al clan Akatsuki este clan se divide en dos ramas la rama Akatsukikatotsu y Akatsukishidatsu princesa tu perteneces a la primera—decía Rika dirigiéndose a Yoley después Rika siguió hablando—tu familia estaba al mando ya que los reyes de la rama Akatsukishidatsu no tiene sucesores. El príncipe Izy fue el primero en verte princesa, aunque el te tenia en el concepto de un fantasma hasta que te conoció formalmente—Yoley se quedo inmóvil un momento dentro de su mente perece que Yoley comienza a recordar—¿Dónde estoy? Oe esto parece un palacio pero nunca he estado aquí—(Yoley tiene la apariencia de una niña pequeña como de 5 años) un chico como de 12 años de edad de cabello negro con vestimentas reales se acercaba a Yoley—oye pequeña ¿que haces aquí? ¿Quién te dejo entrar?—decía el chico dirigiéndose a Yoley—Bueno pues yo, yo soy bueno yo no se como llegue aquí—decía Yoley un poco angustiada ciertamente no sabia donde estaba.

De repente una luz comenzó a rodear a Yoley y desapareció el chico realmente se quedo sorprendido.

Yoley comenzó a tocarse la cabeza como si le doliera—Izy era mi hermano verdad—Rika se sorprendió y grito con gusto—VALLA RECUERDAS—pero Yoley la desanimo diciendo—no solo recordé eso aun sigo sin entender como es que soy princesa—Rika solo siguió relatando—cuando volviste a aparecer frente al príncipe Izy esta vez se presentaron formalmente:

Flash back (Yoley tiene 5 y el príncipe Izy 12)

—con que has vuelto—decía el chico a Yoley—bueno lamento no haberme presentado formalmente ayer Mi nombre es Akatsukikatotsu Izy y soy el príncipe de este palacio—Yoley lo observo por un momento y se dio cuenta que si parecía un príncipe después ella se presento—Mi nombre es Hiashi Yoley—su cara se torno un poco triste—yo no se como llegue aquí—decía ella realmente preocupada entonces para tratar de consolarla el príncipe le dijo —no te preocupes yo te ayudare en todo lo que este a mi alcance—después el príncipe se volvió a dirigir a ella y le dijo—sígueme por favor te voy a llevar con mis padres—después de eso Yoley solo acepto con su cabeza Izy la conducía por muchos corredores hasta que llegaron a una gran sala Izy abrió la puerta y ambos pasaron allí se encontraban el rey y la reina pero todos se sorprendieron al ver que bajo los pies de Yoley en el piso de esa gran sala se apareció la silueta de un corazón los reyes se sorprendieron bastante pues sabían exactamente lo que significaba cuando apenas iban a cuestionar a Yoley ella desapareció el príncipe Izy solo miro a sus padres y dijo—ella es así volverá mañana—la reina solo dijo—tiene que regresar ella pertenece aquí—Izy se sorprendió y pregunto—¿Por qué?—la reina respondió—dime hijo ¿recuerdas la herencia del clan Akatsuki?—Izy dijo que si con su cabeza entonces la reina continuo—ese poder extraño que ha estado en clan Akatsuki desde tiempos remotos se llama hijutsu, la ultima persona en poseerlo es decir el ultimo portador fue la princesa Ximeth que reino el país de Outo hace 500 años desde entonces el hijutsu no se había hecho presente en ningún miembro del clan—el rey comenzó hablar—esta niña quien sabe como es la portadora del hijutsu poder de nuestro clan—la reina Saria volvió a hablar—si esa niña debe estar aquí—el rey miro a Izy dijo en tono de orden—Izy cuando vuelvas a ver a la niña tráela aquí de inmediato—Izy solo dijo—si padre así lo haré—y después de eso de retiro.

Al día siguiente por la noche Yoley ya se hallaba en el palacio esta vez no fue Izy quien la hallo si no que fue la reina Saria—dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre nenita?—preguntaba la reina a Yoley, la pequeña niña respondió—me llamo Hiashi Yoley—la reina sonrió y dijo—y dime Yoley ¿como llegaste aquí?—Yoley bajo un poco su cabeza pues no tenia ni idea—pues bueno yo, yo no se como llegue aquí—decía Yoley la reina la miro entendiendo que en realidad Yoley no sabia nada. La reina dio una sonrisa y dijo—bueno si no sabes como llegaste aquí dime que fue lo ultimo que hiciste antes de aparecer en este sitió—Yoley comenzó a pensar y dijo—pues lo ultimo que hice fue irme a dormir—cuando la reina escucho eso se dio cuenta que aunque era inconscientemente la niña ya usaba el hijutsu así que la reina busco en su bolsa y saco un hermoso reloj con la forma de un corazón que tenia un botón en medio y se lo dio cuando Yoley lo tomo en sus manos las indicaciones de la reina fueron—escúchame bien cuando te vallas a dormir oprime el botón—Yoley le veía algo extrañada y aunque era una niña pequeña era bastante curiosa—pero ¿para que?—pregunto Yoley la reina solo sonrió.

Una luz comenzó a rodear a Yoley significaba que ya debía regresar a su mundo y así fue en unos instantes mas ella despareció.

Al día siguiente Yoley ya se hallaba en su habitación dispuesta a dormir y como era de esperarse tomo el reloj y oprimió el botón después de eso se quedo dormida cuando menos lo esperaba ella se hallaba en aquel hermoso palacio Izy la vio y por orden de su padre enseguida la llevo a la sala real ahí ya se encontraban el rey Miroku y la reina Saria bajo los pies de Yoley estaba nuevamente esa silueta de un corazón la reina camino hacia Yoley y le dijo—Yoley por alguna razón tu posees un poder que para nosotros es importante por eso debo pedirte que seas nuestra hija si tu aceptas te convertirás en princesa de este sitio—Yoley la volteo a ver sorprendida las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron—yo convertirme en su hija y en princesa de este sitio mmm sería fantástico pero ¿Cómo podría yo permanecer aquí si ni siquiera se como llegue?—la reina era una persona muy gentil así que respondería a todas las preguntas de Yoley con gusto—pues bueno nenita el reloj que te di detiene el tiempo es decir que te permitirá estar mas tiempo aquí—al escuchar eso Yoley sonrió, la reina continuo con su propuesta—Bueno Hiashi Yoley aceptas ser nuestra hija—Yoley bajo su cabeza luego la subió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y dijo—SI—la reina Saria y el rey Miroku sonrieron simplemente estaban felices de que hubiera aceptado ya que ella era la portadora del hijutsu un gran poder muy valioso.

La reina tomo de la mano a Yoley y le dijo—ahora que eres princesa de este palacio deberás llevar ropa real—Yoley la miro y—he ¿ropa real?—dijo la reina solo sonrió y la llevo a una gran habitación ahí había un gran armario la reina Saria se dirigió a el y saco un hermoso vestido se lo dio a Yoley y le dijo—ponte esto por favor—mientras decía estas palabras indicaba un vestidor Yoley se fue a cambiar el vestido le lucia tan bien era un vestido de color rosa largo hasta sus pies y muy ampón ahora si tenia la apariencia de una princesa. Yoley junto a la reina regresaron a la sala real ahí se hallaba el señor ministro, el rey Miroku y el príncipe Izy cuando todos estaban ya en la sala (me refiero al príncipe a los reyes a la princesa y al ministro)

El ministro comenzó a hablar—Por ordenes reales tu Hiashi Yoley te convertirás en hija de los reyes de este país y con esto serás la princesa de Outo pero debo agregar que tu nombre cambiara de ahora en adelante tu nombre será AKATSUKIKATOTSU ATSORANY y como eres la descendiente directa de Ximeth se te llamara con ese sobre nombre así que recuérdalo bien tu eres AKATSUKIKATOTSU ATSORANY XIMETH hija del rey Miroku y la reina Saria hermana menor del príncipe Izy y princesa de todo el país de Outo—con esto dicho el ministro se retiro ya era oficial la pequeña Yoley se había convertido en princesa la princesa Atsorany o Ximeth como la mayoría de las personas la llamaban.

Fin del flash back


	5. Chapter 5

"RECUERDOS"

—Dime Rika donde están mis padres y mi hermano Izy—decía la princesa esperando que Rika respondiera algo como están en la sala real esperándote o fueron a tratar un asunto real a otro país pero lo que Rika iba a contestar no le agradaría a la princesa.

Rika se puso sería y comenzó a hablar—princesa te voy a contar otra parte de tu pasado y por favor pon atención—la princesa la volteo a ver con un poco de preocupación pues se preguntaba que le iba a contar, Rika suspiro como si le doliera lo que iba a decir—Hace 5 años tu y yo estábamos jugando en el parque y……………………

Flash back

—Rika más rápido, mas rápido—decía una pequeña en un carrusel la otra niña contestaba—espera no podemos ir tan rápido Atsorany—ambas niñas tenían como 7 años Rika tenia su cabello recogido en una coleta su cabello era de color rojo sus ropas eran las de una aldeana a diferencia de Atsorany que llevaba un hermoso vestido su cabello era negro y solo tenia una linda tiara.

Un guardia interrumpió su juego se llevo a la pequeña Atsorany y la subió a un carruaje después de unos minuto de ir en el veloz carruaje llegaron a un palacio, parecía que algo andaba mal Atsorany bajo corriendo del carruaje y se dirigió a la sala real había fuego todo había sido destruido por el fuego, de repente sintió como alguien le tapaba la boca y la escondía detrás de una gran cortina ella se giro para ver quien era—hermano—algo asustada pregunto—¿hermano donde están mamá y papá—el chico se puso algo triste y dijo—ellos Atsorany están peleando allá—mientras decía estas palabras apuntaba con su dedo índice hacía dos personas Atsorany se impresiono

—mamá y papá hermano ¿por que pelean? ¿Quienes son esas personas que los atacan?—Izy volteo a ver a Atsorany y comenzó a explicarle—hace como una hora que burlaron la seguridad del palacio los que atacan a mamá y a papá son shinobazus ellos buscan apoderarse del país nuestros padres están deteniéndolos—pero hermano ¿Por qué nadie los detuvo? ¿por que lograron entrar?—el príncipe Izy solo dijo fríamente—no podemos hacer nada lo único que nos queda es escondernos sígueme—ambos comenzaron a caminar fuera de la sala llegaron a un corredor y de repente Izy empujo un ladrillo y un hueco se abrió en la pared, los dos entraron claramente se escuchaba el escándalo de la pelea después de unas horas parecía que todo había acabado ya no se escuchaba alboroto Izy y Atsorany salieron de donde permanecían ocultos se dirigieron a la sala real y en cuanto pusieron un pie adentro Atsorany se soltó a llorar y corrió hacía donde estaban sus padres Izy salió corriendo atrás de Atsorany los reyes estaban muy mal heridos estaban tirados en el suelo junto a los tronos los shinobazus se habían ocultado en cuanto vieron al príncipe Izy y a la pequeña princesa Atsorany un shinobazu se acerco—con que tu eres Ximeth he escuchado que tu eres quien tiene el hijutsu dime pequeña no quieres cooperar con nosotros para reinar este país—justo cuando el shinobazu iba a tomar a la princesa por el brazo Izy saco una espada y con todo el valor del mundo—no te atrevas a tocar a mi hermanita—el shinobazu solo se rió—jajajajaja tu mocoso me vas a detener no me digas—el shinobazu tomo la muñeca de Izy obligándolo a soltar su espada Atsorany estaba muy asustada y se comenzó a alejar de ahí el shinobazu comenzó a caminar hacia ella la princesa se percato que la espada estaba atrás de ella la tomo y sin dudar lanzo su ataque al shinobazu este saco su propia espada para evadir el ataque (sin duda Atsorany era victima del miedo ya no sabía lo que hacía como para atreverse a luchar contra un shinobazu pobre niña)—valla tu tienes prisa por morir verdad chiquilla—decía el shinobazu algo molesto Izy miro a la princesita y se dio cuenta que su mirada ya no era la misma de tener unos hermosos ojos miel se habían vuelto púrpuras y sin duda su mirada mostraba gran enojo Atsorany comenzó a sostener batalla con ese shinobazu era un duelo a espadas la princesa sabía pelear a la perfección aun mejor que el shinobazu por lo que llevaba un poco de ventaja el shinobazu comenzaba a desesperarse por lo que retrocedió un poco y movió sus manos (hee esta haciendo sellos) dio un gran golpe en el suelo y este se levanto Atsorany sin duda caería con esto pero ella dio un gran salto y comenzó a mover sus manos también ella saco una gran bola de fuego (puu ese es el katon) dio en el blanco al ver como ese shinobazu estaba siendo derrotado mas shinobazus comenzaron a salir sin embargo no pudieron pasar algo se los impedía era, era un escudo una barrera que no podían pasar el shinobazu estaba en el cielo Atsorany volvió a mover sus manos y esta vez era un sello extraño en cuanto lo termino una luz comenzó a rodearla y unas hermosas alas de color blanco con un poco de rosa salieron de su espalda era oficial ese poder era el hijutsu sus padres la habían enseñado a liberarlo pero ella no sabia controlarlo en ese momento Izy entendió que desde que su mirada cambio el hijutsu ya se había apoderado de ella por lo que tenia ese espectacular poder y habilidades Atsorany puso su mano izquierda como contando tres y dijo

—MOVIMIENTO—y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los shinobazus habían desaparecido no había rastro del enemigo Atsorany se dirigió hacia sus padres, su mirada ya había regresado a la normalidad, sus padres ya no tenían fuerzas solo podían dar sus ultimas palabras—Izy hijo acércate—decía el rey ya con dificultad al hablar—tu también Atsorany—completaba la reina los dos se acercaron—creo que ya nos queda mucho tiempo solo quiero que sepan que los quiero mucho hijos—decía el rey Miroku el sabía que pronto abandonaría este mundo luego—Izy, Atsorany los quiero mucho los adoro—decía la reina Saria ya en sus últimos momentos, mas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de la princesita—no, no quiero que se vallan yo…yo no quiero—decía la princesa entre llanto, a Izy también se la nublaban los ojos lagrimas comenzaron a brotar—¿que podemos hacer para ayudarlos?—decía Izy con un poco de desesperación—hijo no te preocupes ustedes estarán bien aun cuando nosotros no estemos tu cuidaras de Atsorany y Atsorany te hará compañía ustedes no estarán solos—decía la reina tratando de consolar a Izy—ustedes dos son muy fuertes yo se que estarán bien—decía el rey también tratando de consolarlos—Atsorany cuando ya no estemos quiero que vallas a la biblioteca y busques el libro "Kingston" quiero que tu lo tengas te ayudara como no tienes idea—decía la reina Saria a la princesita—Izy también tu debes ir a la biblioteca busca un libro llamado "Drivers" este libro es especialmente para ti—con esto dicho ambos reyes permanecían callados ya no tenían nada mas que decir Izy y Atsorany les veían fijamente y lo que todos temían de repente la reina Saria cerro sus ojos y en un momento mas el rey Miroku también Izy se acerco para tomarles el pulso pero ya no lo sentía en cuanto Atsorany vio la cara de angustia de su hermano comenzó a llorar sin control Izy la abrazo para Intentar calmarla pero el ya no podía mas las lagrimas salían sin control ambos estaban desconsolados la pequeña princesa se puso de pie y salio corriendo ella se dirigía a la biblioteca y en cuestión de minutos llego, era una gran puerta así que le costo un poco de trabajo abrirla pero cuando entro se encontró con un mayor problema la biblioteca era gigantesca y ella no sabía ni por donde empezar aun se podían escuchar sus sollozos y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas comenzó a buscar en los estantes a su altura pero de un de repente Atsorany comenzó a sentir como sus fuerzas la estaban abandonando y en unos instantes cayo inconciente aunque Atsorany siempre había sido una niña muy sana había algo que la diferenciaba de los demás pues desde pequeña ella padecía una enfermedad extraña la cual era culpable de su desmayo (mmm pero no voy a entrar en detalles sobre su salud ahora) después de un tiempo quizás horas se podía escuchar alboroto en el palacio guardias y toda persona en el palacio gritaba—¡¡ATSORANY!!—incluso Izy todos la buscaban pues temían lo peor pensaban que con tales acontecimientos había huido del palacio y que nunca regresaría.

Uno de los guardias vio las puertas de la biblioteca abiertas—Príncipe Izy venga a ver por favor—Gritaba el guardia para ser escuchado por el príncipe, Izy rápidamente se dirigió a la biblioteca y si allí se encontraba la princesita inconciente Izy le toco la frente y lo que mas temía que sucediera fue confirmado la princesa ardía en fiebre enseguida Izy dio una orden a los guardias—llamen al medico real—después de eso tomo a su pequeña hermana en brazos y la llevo a su habitación en cuestión de minutos el medico real llego reviso a la princesa y si su fiebre pasaba los 40 grados estaba ardiendo pronto le dio medicamentos para bajar la fiebre y se retiro.

Izy también debía retirarse pues tenía que ocuparse de los arreglos del funeral pero no dejo a la princesa sola, antes de irse mando a llamar a Kasumi ella era mm podría decirse que la mucama asignada a la princesa pues ella era la encargada de atenderla cuando Kasumi ya se hallaba en el cuarto Izy se retiro.

A la mañana siguiente ya varios reyes, duquesas, grandes comerciantes y gente de la realeza comenzaban a llegar al palacio pues las noticias vuelan y todos ya estaban enterados.

A la mañana siguiente la princesa ardía en fiebre aun no había bajado pero quien sabe como ella estaba de pie ya todos los presentes habían estado velando a los reyes por la noche y ya era hora del sepulcro la princesa estaba vestida de negro junto a ella estaba Izy también Kasumi la princesita ya no lloraba es mas ya no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro parecía como hipnotizada pero cuando llego el momento del ultimo adiós es decir la hora de sepultar a los reyes la princesita no pudo mas comenzó a llorar y se acerco hacía ellos después de un momento Izy la abrazo y la separo y comenzaron a bajar los ataúdes.

Fin del flash back

—Eso es todo Rika que paso luego—preguntaba Atsorany muy intrigada

—mmm—después de eso Rika siguió hablando—Pasaron 5 días y la princesa se hallaba encerrada en su habitación no había comido absolutamente nada así como era de esperarse la niña cayo inconciente por falta de alimento y agua cuando Kasumi entro al cuarto y la encontró así llamo a Izy en seguida, la princesa Atsorany fue trasladada al hospital de la ciudad después de todo el palacio se encuentra en la capital de Outo la ciudad de Jade, ese mismo día parece se recupero y desapareció es decir que volviste a tu mundo—terminaba de hablar Rika volteando a ver a la princesa.

—mmm entonces volví a mi mundo y dime Rika ¿Qué paso con Izy?—

—pues bueno……—un gran estruendo se escucho en uno de los jardines del palacio Rika Salio corriendo Y Atsorany atrás de ella y por lógica Davis también, cuando llegaron era

—HAAAA ES EL MONSTRUO QUE NOS ATACO EN EL MUNDO REAL—gritaba Atsorany Davis hizo una expresión de sorpresa—HAA ES VERDAD EL NOS ATACO—mmm vaya el también grito

Rika se giro y atrás de ella estaba un guardia y—déme su espada por favor—decía al guardia el accedió y Rika le dio la espada a la princesa—haa oye oye pero yo no se como manejar esto—Davis por reflejo le quito la espada a la princesita y se enfrento al monstruo, Atsorany le veía con asombro estaba impresionada—TSU..—decía en voz baja (TSU es una expresión de la princesita que significa mm como fabuloso, fantástico, increíble) en cuestión de minutos Davis derroto al monstruo (vaya parece que lo único que le hacía falta era una espada) —haa.. vaya lo vencí..—después de eso Davis cayo inconciente.

En una de las habitaciones del palacio………

—pues bueno Ximeth te dejo—decía Rika—no pero yo, yo—objetaba Atsorany—mm—Rika rió—no te preocupes Davis esta dormido no creo que me necesites—Atsorany bajo un poco la cabeza y luego sonrió—si tienes razón—Rika comenzó a caminar y salio de la habitación.

La princesita noto que Davis tenía un pequeño rasguño en su mejilla izquierda así que Atsorany tomo un pequeño pañuelo y justo cuando iba a curarlo Davis abrió los ojos—ha lo siento te desperté— —no, no te preocupes—decía Davis un poco débil (mmmm pobre gasto mucha energía en la pelea) de repente en la mente de la princesita pasaron confusos pensamientos eran los recuerdos de otra masacre en cuanto eso paso por su mente la princesita se desmayo, Davis se puso de pie y fue hacia ella—oye Yoley despierta, despierta por favor que ocurre—decía Davis un poco histérico


	6. Chapter 6

"MEMORIA RECUPERADA"

La princesita se había desmayado y Davis intentaba despertarla y como después de unos 15 minutos de hablarle y moverla Atsorany despertó.

Davis estaba un poco confundido pues la princesita lucia muy bien no parecía tener nada—oye Yoley ¿te encuentras bien?— preguntaba Davis algo preocupado—haa si me encuentro bien, Davis acompáñame a la biblioteca—al decir estas palabras Atsorany se puso de pie y salio corriendo y Davis atrás de ella mientras corrían se toparon con Rika—Ximeth, Davis que bueno que los encuentro—la princesita volteo a ver a Rika—¿pero para que nos necesitas?—Rika sonrió—ya que estas aquí debes atender los asuntos reales—cuando Rika dijo esto estaban frente a la gran sala real y los tres entraron ahí se encontraban una mujer y un hombre con vestimentas reales al verlos Rika hizo una reverencia, Atsorany y Davis también cuando Atsorany los observo—¿tía Tamao?—la mujer se acerco—mi querida Ximeth cuanto has crecido tengo como 2 años que no te veo—

—si Ximeth hace ya bastante tiempo que no te vemos—ahora el hombre hablaba

—¿tío Yomei?—ambas personas se acercaron a la princesa y le dieron un abrazo, cuando vieron a Davis se preguntaban quien era pero mas fue su sorpresa cuando vieron bajo sus pies al igual que la princesita el tenia la silueta de algo la figura que aparecía bajo sus pies era la de un sol la señora Tamao se acerco a Davis—dime chico ¿como te llamas?—Davis la volteo a ver y haciendo reverencia de nuevo se presento—mi nombre Higuray Davis—el señor Yomei comenzó a hablar—dime Davis sabes que al tener esa silueta bajo tus pies significa que perteneces a este mundo igual que la princesa Ximeth—Davis los veía un poco raro pues no creía que perteneciera a ese mundo—Davis solo me queda hacerte la siguiente propuesta ¿quieres formar parte del clan Akatsuki convirtiéndote en nuestro hijo?—Davis volteo a ver a la princesita y ella sonrió al ver esto Davis no lo pensó mas—si—respondió el muy seguro.

El señor Yomei mando a llamar al ministro y comenzó el procedimiento

—Higuray Davis aceptas ser hijo de Akatsukishidatsu Yomei y Tamao—

Davis respondió que si y el ministro continuo—con esto solo me resta decir que de ahora en adelante tu nombre será Akatsukishidatsu Taishi—y con esto dicho el ministro se retiro.

La princesita se alegro mucho y abrazo a Davis—hoe ahora eres parte de este clan—la señora Tamao les observaba con cierta ternura—que bueno que se llevan tan bien—decía la señora Tamao—ya, ya querida no crees que es hora de decirles sobre…—decía el señor Yomei—¿sobre que?—preguntaba la princesita, el señor Yomei y la señora tamao sonrieron—pues ustedes dos ahora están comprometidos—al escuchar esto ambos se separaron con un sonrojo que superaba el color de un tomate—¡¡¡QUE¡¡¡—gritaron al unísono

—Bueno ahora que ustedes ya lo saben vayan a la terraza y quédense allá un rato—decía la señora Tamao empujándolos fuera de la sala mmm y sin mas remedio ambos caminaron a la terraza allí se sentaron en una banca en medio de un gran jardín—sabes ya recuerdo el por que estoy aquí—decía la princesa Atsorany al joven príncipe Taishi—mm ¿ya lo recuerdas?—decía Taishi un poco sorprendido—si—respondió la princesa pero un ruido interrumpió—es en la entrada del palacio—dijo Atsorany y salio corriendo el príncipe Taishi la siguió, muchos guardias corrían hacía la entrada del gran palacio cuando por fin iban a llegar Rika detuvo a la princesa y a Taishi los guardias estaban allí y una extraña voz se escuchaba—vaya parece que los rumores eran ciertos la princesa se encuentra aquí verdad—la princesa miro a Rika—¿quien es? El me esta llamando a mi debo ir—Rika se exalto un poco—no salgas así, toma—y Rika le entrego un antifaz—pero… esto para que—objetaba Atsorany—mira princesa debes usarlo y bien lo sabes me di cuenta que tu memoria mejoro por que reconociste a tus tíos—al escuchar esto la princesita izo un puchero y se puso el antifaz y salio para ser vista—o vaya princesa cuanto tiempo sin verla, debo decir que esta usted hermosa—decía con un poco de hipocresía la persona frente a ella—vaya Aion debo decir que tenia tiempo sin saber de ti y dime a que se debe tu visita—respondía la princesa con un poco de hipocresía también—pues bueno mi alteza solo le informo que la tengo vigilada y ya se me hacia bastante raro que no hubiera rastro de usted aquí en Outo ni tampoco en la villa de Shadow— —cállate Aion no es asunto tuyo mi paradero así que no te metas en mis asuntos—gritaba la princesa enfadada—bueno princesa no fue mi intención enfadarla, mas que nada la razón de mi visita es para notificarle que la guerra por la esfera de Sheza se reanuda con su regreso—decía Aion con ese tono hipócrita hacía la princesa ella solo decía entre dientes—vete, vete—y después de unas miradas retadoras entre ambos Aion se desvaneció.

Taishi por otro lado estaba mas confundido que nada el no sabía nada acerca de ese raro mundo por lo que su curiosidad gano y pregunto a la princesita—dime Ximeth ¿quien es Aion? Y ¿Qué es la esfera de Sheza?—Ximeth lo volteo a ver y comenzó a relatar:

Esto sucedió aproximadamente hace 4 años la esfera de Sheza se encuentra en territorio de outo para ser mas exacta esta exactamente en el centro de esta ciudad, Rika se exalto un poco y—Ximeth pero en el centro de Jade se encuentra un lago muy profundo y lleno de pasadizos como es que…—

Flash back

—mmm con que aquí esta—

—¿Que hace aquí? ¿quien es? Responda ordenaban unos guardias dirigiéndose a un hombre de aspecto sospechoso, el hombre los volteo a ver con una vista fría—pronto me apoderare de el tesoro de este sitio y todos se arrepentirán de haberme despreciado—y después de estas palabras dichas el extraño hombre se desvaneció los guardias quedaron sorprendidos y en seguida fueron a dar la noticia a los reyes que igual se sorprendieron al enterarse

Fin del flash back

Desde entonces mis padres custodiaron la esfera de Sheza siempre ha estado oculta, esa esfera tiene un poder sorprendente esa esfera tiene el poder de crearlo todo o de borrarlo depende del uso que le des—termino de decir la princesa—como entonces ¿es verdad todo lo relatado acerca de esa esfera?—preguntaba Rika algo intrigada—pues si mis padres me lo contaron todo cuando comenzaron los problemas con Aion—Taishi observaba a la princesa algo pensativo—nee te ocurre algo Taishi—preguntaba la princesita—no, no me ocurre nada solo que aun no respondes mi pregunta ¿Quién es Aion?—interrogaba Taishi—mmmmmmm pues podría decirse que el es un enemigo además a lo que me contaron mis padres Aion es un hombre de lo mas despiadado Hace cuatro años cuando volvió a aparecer había rumores que decían que el había estado encerrado en Marloera ese sitio se dice que es tan tenebroso como el mismo inframundo puuuuu da miedo—termino su larga respuesta Atsorany—mm pues creo que me quedo un poco mas claro—respondía Taishi (pero no estaba del todo convencido)—ya es hora de cenar debemos ir al gran comedor—dijo Rika con gran entusiasmo y comenzó a caminar Atsorany y Taishi la siguieron y así pronto llegaron al gran comedor ya eran los únicos que faltaban así que tomaron asiento lo mas rápido posible, era una gran mesa rectangular sin embargo en la cabecera de la mesa no había nadie al lado derecho se sentó Atsorany frente a ella Rika al lado de la princesita estaba Taishi enfrente de el la señora Tamao y junto a ella el señor Yomei todos comenzaron a comer pero el nuevo príncipe estaba un poco confundido (pues con tantos cubiertos diferentes quien no) lo que pasa es que el joven príncipe en su vida había estado en el comedor de un palacio (si hasta Rika que nació siendo una aldeana sabía manejar los cubiertos a la perfección pobre, pobre Davis)

Atsorany se dio cuenta y solo se rió (que mala)—déjame ayudarte mira primero toma esta cuchara para la sopa esta otra para endulzar el te, este tenedor es para la ensalada el mas pequeño es para tomar las pequeñas verduras de ese plato y este……….—Atsorany trataba de explicarle todo a Taishi pero lo estaba confundiendo mas con tantas explicaciones o al menos eso pensaban todos pero Taishi solo sonrió—gracias Atsorany—y dicho esto comenzó a comer correctamente tal cual se lo había dicho la princesita.

La cena ya había terminado y a decir verdad había sido una cena muy amena cuando todos iban a ponerse de pie para retirarse Rika se dirigió a Atsorany—Atsorany ¿no vas a cantar hoy?—le pregunto Rika con gran entusiasmo después—si Ximeth hace tiempo que no estas aquí por favor has lo que dice Rika—le pedía la señora Tamao, la princesita sonrió y comenzó a cantar:

Nee kono machi ga yuuyami ni somaru toki wa

sekai no dokoka de asahi ga sasu

kimi no te no naka sono hana ga kareru toki wa

chiisa na tane wo otosu darou

fumikatamerareta tsuchi wo michi da to yobu no naraba

me wo tojiru koto demo ai ka naa?

kono hoshi ga taira nara futari deaetenakatta

otagai toozakeru you ni hashitteita

supiido wo yurumezu ni ima wa donna ni hanarete mo

meguru kiseki no tochuu ni mata mukaiau no darou

nee kono machi no yuuyami ga sari iku toki ni

kono namida tsuretette

katarikaketekuru moji wo shousetsu to yobu no nara

todokanai kotoba wa yume ka na?

yodomi naku nagareteku kawa ni ukabeta konoha de

umi wo mezashite kumo ni natte ame de furou

tooi kimi no chikaku de ochita tane wo sodate you

chigau basho de kimi ga kizuitekureru to ii n dake do

kono hoshi ga taema naku mawaritsuzuketeiru kara

chiisaku aketa mado no soto keshiki wo kae

watashi no aishita hana sotto mebaeru kisetsu de

meguru kiseki no sono hate mata mukaiau no darou

mukaiau no darou

kururu mawaru kurukuru to

kuru kuru kimi no mawari wo

(letra de la canción LOOP primer ending de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle)

El príncipe Taishi estaba simplemente sorprendido la voz de la princesa es hermosa (de hecho yo diría que estaba ido)—oye Taishi, Taishi me escuchas—la princesita trataba de llamar su atención Taishi la volteo a ver y—Tienes una voz preciosa princesa—estas palabras hicieron que la princesita se sonrojara impresionantemente al momento en que Taishi lo noto el se sonrojo también (yo creo que en ese momento su cerebro no funcionaba por que…….)—princesa quisiera que cantaras otra vez—pedía el joven príncipe a su princesita, ella no se negó y comenzó a cantar de nuevo:

Toda aquella calidez ¿Dónde se quedara?

Puede cada amanecer se pierda una vez mas

Si el latir del corazón es uno para los dos

Lograremos soportar las caídas y el dolor

Siempre iré, siempre iré donde quiera que estés

Sin pensar, ni importar

La distancia que mi alma tenga que vagar

Aun sin ver en la oscuridad

Lo que sentimos es lo que nos guiara

Como las aves siempre buscan volar

Abrimos nuestras alas en paz

Aun en medio de este dolor

Esa sonrisa tuya sobrevivió

Atravesó mi pecho para dejar al descubierto

Que yo en verdad te quiero abrazar, por siempre

Toda aquella soledad ¿Dónde se quedara?

El mañana y su crueldad tenemos que enfrentar

Tengo miedo de mirar y perderte una vez mas

No quiero que sufras mas y por eso luchare

Siempre iré, siempre iré donde quiera que estés

Enfrentar y luchar todo aquello que tu alma quiera lastimar

Aun en tiempos de soledad cubrías

Yodo con tu tierna bondad

Salvaste la esperanza y este amor

Que nadie ha podido olvidar

Aun estando en la oscuridad lo que las almas

Siempre han buscar son sentimientos

Que unidos están entrelazados en una gran

Sincronización…………………………

Aun sin ver en la oscuridad

Lo que sentimos es lo que nos guiara

Como las aves siempre buscan volar

Abrimos nuestras alas en paz

Aun en medio de este dolor

Esa sonrisa tuya sobrevivió

Atravesó mi pecho para dejar al descubierto

Que yo en verdad te quiero abrazar

Por siempre………………………

(Synchronicity letra versión en español opening ova Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle)

(Y ahora si ya no cantara mas esta noche) tods felicitaron a la princesita y cada quien a su habitación excepto dos personas que se encontraban en la terraza frente a una gran fuente ambos observaban una luna a la mitad

—sabes cuando la luna esta así no puedo dormir recuerdo que mamá decía que era por que el hijutsu se hacía mas fuerte y su energía me mantenía despierta—decía la princesita a su acompañante—ahora que lo recuerdo yo tampoco puedo dormir las noches cuando la luna esta a la mitad—respondía el príncipe Taishi—dime Taishi ¿no te gustaría conocer la villa de Shadow?—preguntaba Atsorany—¿la villa de Shadow?—pensaba Taishi después de eso la princesa lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo para que la siguiera, pronto se hallaban en las grandes puertas de palacio hay se encontraban dos guardias custodiando la puerta—princesa ¿piensa salir a estas horas?—pregunto uno de los guardias Atsorany lo acepto con su cabeza y—voy a la villa de Shadow además Taishi va conmigo no me pasara nada—dicho esto ambos salieron del gran palacio en las afueras de palacio tomaron un carruaje y comenzaron su viaje a la villa de Shadow

—y dime Atsorany ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar?—pregunto el príncipe y casi se cae al escuchar la respuesta—tres días—respondió sonriente la princesita

—¡¡¡QUE!!!—grito sorprendido Taishi…………………


End file.
